Betrayal Cuts Deep
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: What if Mance never died? What if Throne and them didn't just stab Jon but threw him into the woods? What if Jon survived the stabbing and ended up being taken care of by Tormund and Mance while Throne retook Castle Black and kept Edd and Davos prisoner? (New character- Sophie Stark Benjen Stark's daughter)


**Character info:**

**Sophie Stark is 21 years old with beautiful long black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She joined the Night's Watch when her father did and has been a ranger at Castle Black ever since. And ever since Throne has hated her guts. She was close to the commander Jeor Mormont and the maester Aemon Targaryen. She has been best friends with Edd Tollett and Samwell Tarly since they joined. And she was friends with Grenn and Pyp. She has been best friends with Tormund and Mance since** **the massacre at Hardhome. She has been dating Theon Greyjoy since they were thirteen.**

**Castle Black(Start of story) **

**Jon was looking at some letters in his room. Mostly complaints about his decisions with the Widlings. Olly walked in.**

**Olly: Lord Commander, one of the Widlings said he saw your Uncle Benjen. The man says Benjen's still alive.**

**Jon followed Olly outside**

**Jon: Where is the man? And where's my cousin? **

**Throne: Both are over here**

**Jon pushed past the group of men and saw a sign that said " Traitor". Jon turned around only to be stabbed four times in the stomach. He fell to his knees as Olly walked over to him.**

**Jon: Olly(Pleaded)**

**Jon gasped in pain as Olly stabbed him in the chest. Thankfully Olly missed Jon's heart. Jon fell unconscious on his back. As everyone else went back to bed Throne dragged Jon's body into the woods and left him there. In the morning some of the Widlings noticed Jon Snow weakly crawling towards their camp crying in pain. They also saw the blood in the snow. Tormund finally noticed what they noticed.**

**Tormund: Jon!(Cried worriedly)**

**Tormund ran over Jon groaned in pain as Tormund pulled him to his feet and let him lean against him as Tormund kept his arms around Jon's waist.**

**Jon: Tormund they-(Gasped in pain)**

**Tormund: Hush buddy, wait till we get in the tent(Said soothingly)**

**Tormund helped Jon as he walked towards Mance's tent.**

**Tormund: Mance! Mance!(Walked over to the tent)**

**Mance: Seven hells! What happened?!(Tormund entered the tent with Jon)**

**Tormund: We'll get to that soon, just help me help him!(Mance and Tormund helped Jon sit on Mance's bed)**

**Mance: I'm going to cut your shirt off Snow. Just breath(Took out a knife)**

**Mance cut Jon's shirt exposing his chest and stomach.**

**Tormund: Oh my word(Gasped) **

**Mance: You two, go get water, rags, gaze, medicine, and milk of the poppy.(Said to two female Widlings)**

**It didn't take long for the two girls to return with the stuff.**

**Mance: Tormund grab his arms and hold him still**

**Tormund sat behind Jon and held his arms tight. Mance started cleaning the blood on Jon's body with a wet cloth.**

**Mance: Jon what happened?**

**Jon: They stabbed me, Throne and the other officers. And Olly, Throne I can definitely believe but not Olly.(Gasped in pain) **

**Jon: Sophie and Edd they're still there! I need to stop them before they kill them! And Davos!(Tried to get out of Tormund's grip)**

**Tormund: No Jon, easy you need to relax. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now.(Said gently as he gripped harder) **

**Mance was done cleaning the blood**

**Mance: He's right Jon, I will send Widlings with Tormund to end the traitors and save** **Sophie and Edd. They will protect Castle Black. And someone else will be commander until you're healed. I'm guessing you want Edd in charge until you're better?**

**Jon nodded yes Mance rubbed medicine on Jon's wounds making him hiss in pain. Jon was so exasted, in pain, and desperate to save Sophie and Edd that he ended up leaning against Tormund more laying his head against Tormund's left shoulder. Mance wrapped up Jon's chest and stomach in gaze. He poured milk of the poppy into a cup.**

**Mance: Here drink**

**Jon: Tormund please be careful I-**

**Tormund: Don't worry pretty bastard you won't lose me. I won't let you lose me, Sophie, or Edd. Just drink dammit before I knock you out myself(Smirked)**

**Mance helped Jon drink then Jon was out falling against Tormund. Mance and Tormund helped Jon off of Tormund and laid him on the bed.**

**Mance: Alright go to Castle Black, and take 20 Free Folk with you**

**Later at the Castle Black yard**

**Throne was made Lord Commander in the morning whether they liked it or not. Everyone had a choice join him and never let another Widling in through the gates. Or be loyal to Jon Snow and the Widlings and be beheaded. Throne knew if he got rid of Jon he had to get rid of his cousin. Edd was the next person he knew he had to get rid of. He was too loyal and close to Jon and Sophie and the Widlings. After that would be Davos who was also loyal to Jon and Sophie. Sophie, Edd, and Davos who hands were tied were in a line to be beheaded for everyone to see. Sophie was first, Throne pushed her against the piece of wood. Just as he raised his sword Wun Wun the giant busted down the gate doors and Tormund and the Widlings ran in weapons in hand.**

**Tormund: Get away from her! Let them go now!**

**Before Throne could swing his sword Wun Wun grabbed him and smashed him against one of the walls killing him. The other officers knew without Throne it was over. The other two officers dropped their weapons but Olly ran at Tormund with his sword. Tormund threw Olly into a Night Watch man's arms. The other two traitors got seized. Tormund pulled Sophie off of the wood and untied her hands.**

**Tormund: Are you okay?!(Rubbing her cheek)**

**Sophie: Small cuts and bruises thanks to that ass. But I'm fine(Glared angrily at Throne's body)**

**Tormund untied Edd's and Davos's hands**

**Tormund: You okay Edd?!(Squeezed Edd's shoulder)**

**Edd: I'm fine, Throne gave me the same treatment as Sophie. But I'm fine**

**Tormund turned back around to tell Sophie that Jon is still alive. But she already marched over to Olly who was fighting unsuccessfully to get out of the man's grip. She slapped Olly hard in the face.**

**Sophie: You little shit! Jon and I gave you everything! We were always there for you especially when you were sad about your parent's death! And this is how you repay us?! You butchered my cousin!**

**Olly spit in her face**

**Olly: Fuck you! Fuck you and your Widling loving cousin!**

**Tormund: He's not dead Jon survived, but you three won't.**

**Edd: Agreed, take these traitors to the cells where they belong(Walked over to Tormund)**

**Olly and the other two traitors were dragged away as Davos burned Throne's body.**

**Tormund: Jon is with Mance healing, until he's better he said Edd is the commander.(** **announced)**

**Edd: Well the first thing we better do is put in new doors for the gate. Two people need to take watch in front of the gate until then.**

**Sophie: I'll do it, Davos you want to join me?**

**Davos: Of course my lady**

**They walked over to the opening and saw two women and a boy coming towards the gate on horses.**

**Davos: Well that was fast(Called)**

**Sophie: Wait It's just another one of my cousins! Jon's sister Sansa!**

**Davos: And another women and a boy**

**As soon as Sansa, Brianne, and Podrick arrived in the yard and got off their horses Sansa and Sophie hugged.**

**Sansa: It's been a long time cuz, It's good to see you again. Where's Jon? And what happened to the gate?**

**Sophie: Long story, short version Jon was attacked and is with a best friend of ours right now healing. Until Jon is healed and able to return Edd Tollett is the commander. Edd is one of my and Jon's best friends.**

**Edd: Me, I'm Edd Tollett, some traitors here tried to kill Jon. But one traitor is dead and the others will hang in the morning.(Walked over)**

**Sophie saw Tormund eyeing Brianne and laughed **

**Sophie: Tormund get over here(Called)**

**Sophie: This is another best friend of ours Tormund Giantsbane. He's second in command of the Free Folk.**

**Tormund: Yes, King Beyond the Wall Mance Rayder is in command. He's the one Jon is with.**

**Sansa: Sansa Stark, Sophie's cousin and Jon's sister. That is Brianne and Podrick.(Shook Edd's and Tormund's hands)**

**Meanwhile Mance was startled by Jon's screams and cries. Mance could tell Jon was having a nightmare about losing Edd, Tormund, and Sophie. Jon kept saying their names and kept saying " stop" and " please don't hurt them". Mance ran over to the bed. Jon was sweating and burning up like crazy.**

**Mance: Jon wake up It's just a nightmare!(Gently shook him)**

**Mance: Jon!(Shook him harder)**

**Jon gasped as his eyes snapped open**

**Mance: Jon you're burning up and sweating. Calm down, I received a raven from Castle Black. Throne is dead, Olly and the other traitors are locked up and will be hung in the morning. Edd, Sophie, and Tormund are safe and alive and so is Davos. Your sister Sansa just arrived at the wall. And before you argue you're staying here today and tomorrow still. You are in no condition to go anywhere yet. The day after tomorrow I will take you back to the wall I promise. **

**Meanwhile at Castle Black Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, Tormund, Sophie, and Edd were eating in the great hall with everyone. Tormund kept staring at Brianne the whole time. **

**Edd: Sorry about the food, It's not what were known for.**

**Sansa: That's alright, there are more important things**

**A guy walked into the hall. **

**The guy: One letter for Edd and one for Sophie and Jon**

**Edd and Sophie took the letters and the guy left. Edd opened his letter and read it.**

**Edd: It's from Mance, Jon is resting but is in no condition to go anywhere. Mance will bring him here the day after tomorrow. He should be better by that day.**

**But everyone saw the look on Sophie's face and could tell her letter was not good. She read the letter out loud.**

**Sophie: To the traitor and bastard Jon Snow and his cousin traitor Sophie Stark, you allowed 1000's of Widlings past the wall. You betrayed your own kind you betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine bastard and Lady Stark come and see. Your brother and cousin Rickon is in my dungeon.**

**Sophie and Sansa looked at each other**

**Sophie: His direwolf's skin is on my floor come and see. I want my bride back, send her to me bastard and Lady Stark and I will not trouble you two or your Widling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every Widling man, women, and child living under your protection. You will watch as my solders take turns-**

**Sansa: Go on**

**Sophie: It's just more of the same(Threw the letter on the table very upset)(Tormund squeezed her hand comfortly) **

**Sansa: You will watch as my solders take turns raping your sister and your cousin Sophie. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother and cousin alive. And I will cut out your eyes and have my dogs do the rest bastard. Signed Ramsey Bolton Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.**

**Sophie: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?**

**Sansa: Roose Bolton is dead, Ramsey killed him. And now he has Rickon**

**Sophie: We don't know that**

**Sansa: Yes we do**

**Tormund: How many men does he have in his army?**

**Sansa: 5000**

**Sophie: How many do you have?(Asked Tormund)**

**Tormund: That are not children, 2000.**

**Sansa: Sophie, Jon is not here and he won't be back for three days. We cannot wait three days. The North needs a Stark leader and ruler. You have been a ranger at Castle Black since you joined with uncle Benjen. You have fought lots since then. You have fought White Walkers and traitors. If it wasn't for Jon choosing Throne as First Ranger to keep his eyes on him you would have been First Ranger just like your father. You're destined to be Queen of the North! I know you are! You're a niece of the true Warden of the North. Northern families are loyal they'll fight for you if you ask.**

**Sansa grabbed Sophie's hand**

**Sansa: A monster has taken our home and my brother, your cousin. We have to go back and save them both.**

**Sophie: Edd we have to go, if Jon was here you know he would release me from my vows. Just tell Jon where Sansa and I went when he returns.**

**Edd: I release both you and Jon, when Jon gets here I will send him home. I will remain Commander of Castle Black. Hopefully you succeed Lady Stark Queen of Winterfell. I will miss both of you lots and so will Sam when he returns(Smiling as he hugged her tight) **

**Tormund, Davos, Sansa, Podrick, Brianne, and Sophie left that day. The next day Davos, Tormund, Sansa, and Sophie met with Ramsey.**

**Sophie: You don't have to be here**

**Sansa: Yes I do**

**Ramsey: My beloved wife, I missed you terribly. Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Where's the bastard? **

**Sophie: My cousin is injured and won't be better for a while yet.**

**Ramsey: So I won't have to take care of Snow someone else already did. Thank the people who taught Snow a lesson for me will you Lady Sophie Stark?(Laughed)**

**Sophie: He is healing and he's not going to die! Now get to the point!**

**Ramsey: Fine, dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you and Jon Snow for deserting the Night's Watch. Come Lady Stark you don't have the men, you don't have the horses, and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter? There's no need for a battle, get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy.**

**Sophie: Your right, there's no need for a battle. 1000 men don't need to die only one of us. Let's end this the old way you against me. **

**Ramsey: I keep hearing stories about you Lady Stark. And stories about Snow. The way people talk about you two you're the greatest swords man and women that ever walked. I don't know if I'd beat you. But I know that my army would beat yours. I have 6000 men you have half that. **

**Sophie: Aye you have the numbers, will you men want to fight for you when they hear you wouldn't fight for them?**

**Ramsey: She's good, very good. Tell me, will you let your cousin die because you're too proud to surrender? **

**Sophie: How do we know you have him?**

**One of the men threw a black direwolf head onto the ground.**

**Ramsey: Now if you want to save-**

**Sansa: Your going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well**

**Sansa took off on her horse**

**Ramsey: She's a fine woman your cousin, I look forward to having her back in my bed. And your all fine looking men, my dogs are eager to meet you. They haven't eaten in weeks. In the morning then Lady Stark. If you lose this battle Stark I will add you to my bed.**

**Everyone took off their separate ways that night they went over the battle plans while looking at the map.**

**Davos: It's not his way, he knows the North is watching. If the other houses sense weakness on his part they'll stop fearing him. He can't have that fear is his power.**

**Sophie: It's his weakness too, his men don't want to fight for him there forced to fight for him.**

**Tormund: It's not his men that worry me it's his horses. I know what horse-riding knights can do to us. You and Stannis cut through us like piss through snow.**

**Sophie: Were digging trenches all long our flanks. They won't be able to hit us the way Stannis hit you in a double envelopment. **

**Sophie saw Tormund was confused and laughed and smiled**

**Sophie: A pincer move**

**She laughed and smiled again**

**Sophie: They won't be able to hit us from the sides**

**Tormund: Good**

**Davos: It's crucial that we let them charge at us. They got the numbers we need the patience. **

**Sophie walked over to Tormund **

**Tormund: Did you really think that cunt would fight you one on one?**

**Sophie: No, I wanted to make him angry. I want him coming at us full tilt. **

**Davos: We should all get some sleep**

**Tormund: Rest Sophie Stark, we need you sharpe tomorrow(Put his hands on her shoulders)**

**In the morning both sides were in the field ready for battle. Ramsey pulled out Rickon who's hands were tied. Ramsey cut his ropes off and grabbed him.**

**Ramsey: Do you like games little man? Let's play, run to your cousin. The sooner you get to her the sooner you get to see her. Simple, ready go.**

**Ramsey pushed Rickon forward but Rickon walked very slow.**

**Ramsey: No you have to run remember, those are the rules.**

**Ramsey grabbed a bow and arrows Rickon took off. Sophie quickly jumped on her horse and took off towards Rickon. Ramsey missed on purpose three times. Right when Rickon got very close to Sophie Ramsey shot an arrow into Rickon killing him. **

**Tormund: Don't(Whispered to Sophie)**

**Sophie took off towards Ramsey's army **

**Davos: Go! Go! Follow your queen! **

**Some of Sophie's men took off towards Ramsey's army**

**Tormund: Fight! Fight!**

**Tormund and his Widlings took off towards Ramsey's army. The battle begun. One of Ramsey's men knocked Sophie onto the ground. She screamed as the man stabbed her in the right thigh. Sophie was on her back shield up as the guy went after her. Tormund stabbed the man through the throat killing him. Tormund pulled Sophie gently to her feet.**

**Tormund: Hey! You okay?!(Rubbed her cheek)**

**Sophie nodded yes that she was okay as Tormund squeezed her left shoulder. Soon Ramsey's men with big shields surrounded Sophie, Tormund, Davos, and all of their men. Tormund and Sophie ran to the front of the group. The men with shields advanced with spears stabbing some men. Tormund and Sophie ran forward pulling some men out from behind the shields killing them.**

**A Widling man: Tormund!** **Sophie! Get back!(Pulled them away and behind him)**

**The shield men started moving up again. Tormund and Sophie looked behind them and saw of Ramsey's men coming from the back of the field.**

**Tormund: Fuck this!**

**Tormund: Come on!(Ran off pulling Sophie with him)**

**They ran to the back and ended up facing one of Ramsey's men together. As they killed the man Knights of the Vale came charging in. Tormund and Sophie crawled up the hill and stared at Ramsey angrily. Ramsey took off Sophie and Tormund took off after him. Ramsey ran into the Winterfell yard as his solders shut the gates.**

**Ramsey: Their armies are gone**

**One of Ramsey's soldiers: Our armies are gone**

**Ramsey: We have Winterfell, they don't have the numbers for siege all we have to do is wait.**

**The door busted in and Wun Wun ran in. Sophie and Tormund ran in. Ramsey shot Wun Wun with an arrow killing him.**

**Ramsey: You suggested one on one combat, I changed my mind I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.**

**Sophie quickly threw her sword on the ground and picked up a shield blocking every arrow Ramsey shot until Sophie beat him up blooding his face. Ramsey was dragged to the dungeon then eaten by his own dogs. The dogs were killed that day too. Sophie called a meeting to discuss the other threat now, the White Walkers. **

**A man: You can't expect Knights of the Vale to side with Widling invaders!**

**Tormund: We didn't invade, we were invited**

**The man: Not by me**

**Sophie: The Widlings, the Knights of the Vale, and the Northerners fought bravely, fought together, and won. My uncle use to say we find our true friends on the battlefield. **

**A man: The Boltons are defeated the wall is over. Winter has come, we should ride home and wait out the storm.**

**Sophie: The war is not over and I promise you all. The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He brings the storm.**

**After a few muttering Lyanna Mormont stood up**

**Lyanna: Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manly but you refuse the call. You swore allegiance to house Stark Lord Glover. But in the hour of greatest need you refuse the call. And you Lord Cerin, your father was skinned alive by Ramsey Bolton. Still you refuse the call. But house Mormont remembers. The North remembers! We know ruler but the ruler of the North whose name is Stark. Ned Starks blood runs through her veins. She's my queen from this day until her last day! **

**Lord Manly: Lady Lyanna Mormont speaks harshly, and truthfully. My son died for Robb Stark, the young wolf. I didn't think we'd find another ruler in my lifetime. I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manly's to die for nothing. But I was wrong, Sophie Stark avenged the Red Wedding! She is the Wild Wolf! The Queen in the North!**

**Lord Glover: I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that until my dying day. I admit I was wrong and ask forgiveness. **

**Sophie: There's nothing to forgive my lord**

**Lord Glover: There will be more fights to come. House Glover with stand beside house Stark as we have for 1000 years. And I will stand behind Sophie Stark. The Queen in the North!**

**Lord Manly: The Queen in the North!**

**Everyone chanted " The Queen in the North".**

**Sophie: I want every Northern maester to look through their records of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers it's more value to us right now then gold. We need to find it and make weapons from it. Everyone age 10 to 60 will drill daily with spears, swords, bow and arrows.**

**Lord Manly: It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.**

**Sophie: Not just the boys, we can't defeat our enemy with only half the population fighting.**

**Lord Manly: You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hands?**

**Sophie: I expect you to put a spear in the hands of anyone that can fight. Skill is what matters not gender! And some fighters are made not born! None of you forget I can fight and defend myself just as easily as you can!**

**Lord Manly: My queen I-(Trying to apologize)**

**Lyanna: We are not going to sit and do nothing while men fight. We'll train every boy, girl, man, and women on Bear Island. **

**Sophie: While were preparing for attack we need to sure up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn't been properly maned in centuries. I'm not the ruler of the free folk but-. **

**Tormund: You want the Free Folk and I to man the castles for you?(Laughed)**

**Sophie: Aye, the last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome. Closets castle to Hardhome is East-Watch-by-the-Sea.**

**Tormund: And that's where I will go. Looks like were the Night's Watch now.**

**In the morning Mance laid his hand on Jon's forehead checking his temperature. Jon slowly opened his eyes.**

**Mance: Hey sleeping beauty, your temperature is back to normal and you're no longer sweating.(Rubbed Jon's cheek as he took his hand off of Jon's forehead)**

**Jon: Can I have a shirt then?**

**Mance: Naw, you have a nice chest and stomach**

**Jon: Mance(Smiled a little as he rolled his eyes)**

**Mance: Alright, let's check your wounds first(Laughed)**

**Mance took off Jon's bandages, Jon was healed he just had scars.**

**Mance: You're healed, but let's see if you're healed mentally and emotionally. Get the shirt on, we're going to spar.(Tossed a shirt on the bed)**

**As soon as Jon had the shirt on he grabbed a sword and went outside and met with Mance. Mance knocked Jon on his ass a few times before Jon returned the favor.**

**Mance: Good job pretty Crow you still got**

**Mance threw a snow ball at Jon hitting him hard in the chest.**

**Jon: Hey!**

**Mance: Just making sure you're still a funny and fun pretty-boy.(Laughed)**

**They started a snow fight with each other Meanwhile Sophie had another meeting because of some letters she received.**

**Sophie: This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly, he was my brother at the Night's Watch. One of the men I trust more than anyone in the world. He has found proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass. And I received this letter from Dragonstone. It was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister. He's now hand of the queen Danerys Targarian. She intends to take the iron throne from Cersi Lannister. Danerys has a powerful army at her back and three dragons. Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Danerys. And I'm going to accept. We need this dragonglass! It kills White Walkers! We need to turn it into weapons! More importantly we need allies! The Night King's army grows larger by the day! We can't defeat them on our own. We don't have the numbers! Danerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. I need to persuade her to fight with us. Sir Davos and I will ride to White Harbor tomorrow then sail for Dragonstone.**

**Sansa: She's here to reclaim the iron throne and the seven kingdoms. The North is one of those kingdoms. This isn't an invitation it's a trap.**

**Sophie: It could be, but I don't believe Tyrion wouldn't do that. You know him, he's a good man. **

**Lyanna: Winter is here my queen. We need the Queen of the North in the North.**

**Sophie: You all crowned me your queen. The North is my home. It's part of me and I will never stop fighting for it no matter the odds. The odds are against us, none of you have seen the army of the dead. We can never hope to defeat them alone. We need allies, powerful allies. I know It's a risk but I have to take it.**

**Sansa: Then send an embersary don't go yourself**

**Sophie: Danerys is a queen only a queen can convince her to help us. It has to be me.**

**Sansa: Your abandoning your people! Your abandoning your home! **

**Sophie: I'm leaving both in good hands**

**Sansa: Who's?!**

**Sophie: Yours, you are my cousin. Until I return the North is yours.**

**After Danerys finally trusted Sophie and she trusted her and Danerys accepted Sophie as Queen of the North Sophie, Davos, Jorah Mormont, and Gendry arrived at East-Watch-by-the-Sea to meet with Tormund.**

**Tormund: Isn't it your job to talk her out of stupid fuckin ideas like this?**

**Davos: I been failing at that job lately **

**Tormund: How many queens are there now besides you?**

**Sophie: 2**

**Tormund: And you need to convince the one with the dragons? Or the one that fucks her brother?**

**Gendry laughed**

**Sophie: Both**

**Tormund: How many men did you bring?**

**Sophie: Not enough**

**Jorah: We were hoping some of your men could help**

**Davos: I'll be staying behind, I'm a liability as you well know.**

**Tormund: Yes you are**

**Tormund: You really want to go out there? Again?(Said to** **Sophie)**

**Sophie nodded yes**

**Tormund: Your not the only ones**

**After talking with their prisoners they set them free and began their mission to capture a White Walker as proof for Cersi. **

**Sophie: You alright?(Asked Gendry)**

**He nodded yes**

**Sophie: Never been North before?**

**Gendry: I never seen snow before**

**Tormund: Beautiful hey, I can breath again. Down South the air smells like pig shit.**

**Sophie: You never been South**

**Tormund: I been to Winterfell**

**Sophie: That's the North**

**Tormund huffed**

**Gendry: How did the men keep their balls from freezing off?**

**Tormund: You have to keep moving that's the secret. Walking's good, fighting's better, and fuckens best.**

**Sophie: Tormund there's not a woman in 100 miles here accept for me.**

**Tormund: We have to make do with what we got don't we.(Leaned into Sophie)**

**She laughed and pushed him playfully. Tormund walked over to the Hound.**

**Tormund: You're the one they call the dog**

**The Hound: Fuck off**

**Tormund: They told me you were mean. Were you born mean or do you just hate Widlings?**

**The Hound: I don't give shits about Widling, It's gingers I hate.**

**Tormund: Gingers are beautiful, we are kissed by fire just like you.**

**The Hound: Don't point your fuckin finger at me!**

**Tormund: Did you trip into the fire when you were a baby?**

**The Hound: I didn't trip I was pushed**

**Tormund: And ever since you been mean**

**The Hound: Will you fuck off!**

**Tormund: I don't think you are truly mean, you have sad eyes.**

**The Hound: You want to suck my dick is that it?**

**Tormund: Dick?(Asked confused) **

**The Hound: Cock!**

**Tormund: Ah dick, I like it**

**The Hound: I bet you do**

**Tormund: Nope It's pussy for me, I have a beauty waiting for me back in Winterfell if I ever make it back. Yellow hair, blue eyes, tallest women you'll ever see. Almost as tall as you.**

**The Hound: Brianne of Tarth?**

**Tormund: You know her?**

**The Hound: Your with Brianne of fuckin Tarth?**

**Tormund: I'm not with her yet, but I seen the way she looks at me.**

**The Hound: Like she wants to cut out your heart and eat your liver.**

**Tormund: You do know her **

**The Hound: We met**

**Tormund: I want to make babies with her. Great big mountains that concur the world.**

**The Hound: How did a mad fucker like you live this long?**

**Tormund: I'm good at killing people**

**Tormund went up front with Sophie but then stopped when he heard something. He and Sophie slowly went forward and kneeled and saw White Walkers down below.**

**Sophie: Where's the rest of them?**

**Tormund: If we wait long enough we'll find out**

**They captured a White Walker not long after White Walkers charged at them. They ran until they were in the middle of a lake on a small piece of land. The White Walkers didn't charge at them until The Hound threw a rock and hit one in the face. The Hound broke a little bit of the ice making some of the White Walkers fall into the water.**

**Sophie: Fall back! Fall back!**

**Tormund: Come on!**

**A White Walker hit Tormund in the face giving him a cut on his forehead. They dragged him to the ground.**

**Tormund: Help me!**

**White Walkers started dragging him towards a hole in the ice but The Hound quickly got them off and pulled Tormund up and behind him. A man fell into the White Walkers getting eaten alive. Sophie bumped into Tormund but once they saw it was just each other they went back to the fighting. Suddenly everyone ducked when fire blew above. It was Danerys and her dragons. One of the dragons went down, died, and sunk to the bottom of the lake. Sophie saw that the Night King was about to throw another spear.**

**Sophie: Go! Go now! Leave!**

**Sophie screamed as two White Walkers pushed her into the water**

**Before the spear could be thrown the dragon took off making the spear miss. Jorah fell off but The Hound quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Sophie crawled onto the ice and breathed. She got up and started walking. The White Walkers saw her. But before the White Walkers could charge at her a man on a horse rode through them swinging a chain of fire killing some of them. The man rode over to Sophie, got off, and walked over to her removing his hood.**

**Sophie: Dad!? How!?(Gasped as Benjen helped her walk over to the horse)**

**Benjen helped her on the horse**

**Benjen: Get to East Watch**

**Sophie: Come with me**

**Benjen: Go(Made the horse take off)**

**After everyone arrived back at East Watch Danerys and Jorah went up to one of the towers.**

**Jorah: It's time to go your grace**

**Danerys: Just a few more minutes**

**Just about when she was ready to walk away horns went off.**

**Tormund: Sophie! It's Sophie!**

**Sophie was unconscious, frozen, but alive. Meanwhile Mance and Jon were eating in Mance's tent when Edd walked in.**

**Jon: Edd, what are you doing here?(Got up and hugged him)**

**Edd: I came to give you your sword(Handed it to Jon)**

**Edd: I also came to tell you that your sister and cousin are no longer at Castle Black. Sansa is at Winterfell where you should be tomorrow. I dismiss you from your vows and make myself remain Lord Commander. You have your home back thanks to Sophie. She took it back and killed Ramsey Bolton and his men. And the people made her Queen of Winterfell. But you won't see her when you arrive tomorrow. She got hurt on a mission today and is with Tormund at East Watch recovering. She'll be better by tomorrow. But tomorrow she's going on another mission. She'll be in King's Landing with Danerys Targaryen. Outside is a horse and supplies for your journey tomorrow.**

**Edd: Safe travels my friend, I'll miss you just like I miss Sophie.(Hugged Jon tight)**

**In the morning Sophie, Theon, Tyrion, Davos, Jorah, and Missandi arrived in King's Landing and made their way to the dragon pit.**

**Missandi: Why did they built it?**

**Jorah: The dragons didn't know what was there's and what wasn't. Lamb, livestock, children.**

**Tyrion: I imagine it was a sad joke in the end. An entire arena filled with creatures no smaller then dogs. **

**Bronn walked over with Kings Landings soldiers **

**Bronn: Welcome my lords and lady, your friends arrived before you did.(Pointed to the Hound and Brianne)**

**Bronn: I've been sent to escort you all to the meeting**

**The soldiers parted and the Dothraki men walked forward. Everyone else walked forward. Tyrion walked up to Podrick.**

**Tyrion: What a pleasant surprise in an unpleasant situation **

**Podrick: It's good to see you again my lord**

**Tyrion: Supporting the enemy no doubt**

**Podrick: Can't blame you**

**Tyrion: Cersi certainly will**

**Podrick: I'm glad your alive**

**Bronn: Come on you can suck his magic cock later**

**They followed everyone else**

**Tyrion walked up to Bronn **

**Tyrion: Hero's of Blackwater Bay, strange reunion. **

**Podrick: It is my lord**

**Tyrion: I don't think I'm anyone's lord any more Pod. Save the titles for Sir Bronn of the Blackwater.**

**Bronn: I'm sure your new queen will be happy to restore yours once she's on the Iron Throne. **

**Tyrion: You been thinking about our new queen? Did you ever think about switching sides? Remember my offer, whatever there paying I'll double it.**

**Bronn: Don't you worry about me I'll be just fine. Looking after myself.**

**Tyrion: Arranging this meeting you put yourself at risk**

**Bronn: I put yourself at risk important difference. It's your head she wants and is offering a bag of gold for not mine. Now thanks to me she's got two traitors heads coming right at her door. It should be three though. Where's her bastard cousin?**

**Tyrion: Healing and unable to join us. It's good to see you again **

**Bronn: Yeah you too**

**Everyone walked into the pit not long Cersi, Jamie, and their soldiers arrived. Cersi stared at Tyrion angrily as both sides took their seats. **

**Cersi: Where is she?**

**Tyrion: She'll be here soon**

**Cersi: She didn't travel with you?**

**Tyrion: No**

**Everyone stood as Danerys arrived on her dragon then sat back down when Danerys got off, walked over, and took a seat.**

**Cersi: We been waiting for sometime**

**Danerys: My apologies**

**Cersi: Where's Jon Snow?**

**Sophie: My cousin is healing and unable to join us **

**Tyrion stood up**

**Tyrion: We are a group of people who don't like each other. We have suffered at each other's hands. We have lost people we love at each other's hands. If all we wanted is the same thing there would be no need for this gathering.**

**Cersi: So we should just settle our differences here and live together and live in harmony forever?**

**Tyrion: You know that will never happen**

**Cersi: Then why are we here?**

**Sophie stood up**

**Sophie: This isn't about living in harmony, It's just about living. The same thing is coming for all of us. A general you can't negotiate with, an army that doesn't leave corpses behind on the battle field. Lord Tyrion tells us you have more than a million people in this city. There are about to become more than a million people added to the army of the dead.**

**Cersi: I imagine for most of them it would be an improvement **

**Sophie: This is serious, I wouldn't be here if it weren't.**

**Cersi: I don't think It's serious at all I think it's another bad joke. If my brother Jamie is correct you're asking me for a truce.**

**Danerys: Yes, that's all**

**Cersi: That's all? Pull back my armies and stand down while you go on your monster hunt. Until you march on my capital with twice the men.**

**Danerys: Your capital will be safe, until the Northern threat is dealt with. You have my word.**

**Tyrion: There is no conversation that will erase the last 50 years. We have something to show you.**

**The Hound carried a box up, set it down, unchained it, opened it, and then kicked it over. A dead man ran at Cersi as the Hound grabbed the chain and pulled it away from her and onto the ground. The Hound chopped the man in half then chopped off his arm. Sophie grabbed the chopped off arm as Davos lite a torch on fire.**

**Sophie: We can destroy them by burning them**

**She lite the arm on fire then dropped the arm and took out dragonglass.**

**Sophie: And we can destroy them with dragonglass. If we don't win this fight that is the fate of every person in the world.**

**Sophie grabbed the dead man and stabbed him in the heart killing him. She dropped him onto the ground.**

**Sophie: There is only one war that matters, the great war and it is here. **

**Danerys: I didn't believe it either until I saw them. I saw them all.**

**Jamie: How many?**

**Danerys: Hundred thousand at least**

**Euron Greyjoy stood up**

**Euron: Can they swim?**

**Sophie: No**

**Euron: Good, I'm taking the Iron fleet back to the Iron Islands.**

**Cersi: What are you talking about?**

**Euron: I been around the world I seen everything. Things you couldn't imagine. And this is the only thing I've seen that it terrifies me. **

**He walked over to Danerys**

**Euron: I'm going back to my island and you should too. When winters over we'll be the only ones left alive. **

**Euron left**

**Cersi: He's right to be afraid and a coward to run. If those things come for us they'll be no kingdoms to rule. Everything we suffered will be for nothing. Everything we lost will be for nothing. We will have a truce and help you until the Northern threat is gone.**

**The meeting ended and Danerys, Sophie, Tyrion, and everyone left on Danerys ship. Sophie knocked on Theon's door. Theon looked scared when he opened the door.**

**Sophie: May I come in**

**Theon nodded yes he shut the door as she sat on his bed.**

**Sophie: I can't forgive you for killing those two innocent little boys. But I can accept that you more then made up for it by saving Sansa from Ramsey. And I can accept that you been punished enough by Ramsey. But I can't forgive you for trying to take Winterfell. Because there's nothing to forgive. You can't take something that's already yours. Winterfell has always been your home and we have always been your family. Now can you forgive yourself?**

**Theon: I don't know(Said sadly as he sat next to her)**

**Theon: Still dating you means I will be king of Winterfell. I don't deserve that.**

**Sophie: Yes you do(Rubbed his right cheek)**

**Scared and broken Theon broke down in Sophie's arms as she held him close. She rubbed his back as he cried hard. It was night when they arrived in Winterfell. Sansa hugged Theon and Sophie at the same time.**

**Sophie: Is Jon here yet?**

**Sansa: Yes and so is Bran and Arya. Jon is in the library with a man named Sam Tarly.**

**Sophie: Oh my god Sam is here?!(Said excitedly) **

**Sophie: Sansa can you please take Theon to his old room. Keep him there until I work out some things with Jon.**

**Sansa: I know exactly what you mean**

**Sansa did as she said as they entered the castle. Sophie entered the library making Jon and Sam stand up.**

**Sophie: Sam! Sam!(Cried happily as she ran into his arms)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Sam: There's our queen**

**Sophie: The library, surprise surprise(Smiled) **

**Sophie: Jon thank goodness you're better(Hugged him tight)**

**Sophie: How's Mance?**

**Jon: Here's great, he threw a snowball in my face(Laughed)**

**Sophie: Jon, I need to talk to you about some serious and private**

**Sam: Say no more, I'll go see how Bran is doing.(Squeezed her shoulder)**

**Her and Jon sat down as Sam left shutting the doors.**

**Sophie: I really hope you don't kill him or hurt him. Theon is back at the castle. I have forgiven him and we're still dating. Please forgive him or leave him alone. I never seen anyone so scared and broken. Ramsey was a monster. Sansa wouldn't be here if it weren't for Theon.**

**Jon saw the fear and sadness in her eyes and took a deep breath.**

**Jon: There are rumors that Theon burned Bran and Rickon alive. Bran's here so that part is a lie. But what about Rickon?**

**Sophie: Ramsey killed Rickon, he did it right in front of my eyes. Theon had nothing to do with Rickon's capture either. Rickon got captured after Theon and Sansa escaped. Ask the Free Folk girl Meera, Bran and Rickon were traveling with her since they escaped Winterfell. They separated and Rickon went with another Free Folk girl named Osha. That's when Ramsey got Rickon. I'm marrying Theon when he's ready whether you like it or not. And yes I already know I can't have children with what Ramsey did to Theon.**

**Jon: Okay, I believe you, therefore I can forgive Theon. You should go see him.**

**Sophie left when she got to Theon's door the two soldiers opened the door and let her in.**

**Sophie: Jon has forgiven Theon, It's okay**

**Sansa: Good, I'll leave you two alone(Stood up)**

**Sophie sat on the bed as Sansa left shutting the door.**

**Theon: But-(Looked down where his cock would be)**

**Sophie: Don't worry we'll figure something out. We'll adopt**

**Theon: I burned innocent boys alive, I don't deserve to be a father.**

**Sophie: Yes you do(Grabbed his hand and held it)**

**Theon: No I don't, no I don't(Crying)**

**Sophie: Shh(Pulled Theon's head onto her lap and rubbed his back as he sobbed hard)**

**Theon cried himself to sleep on Sophie's lap. Sophie fell asleep with her head on his back. Early in the morning they were started by horns and a loud knock on the door.**

**A soldier: Queen Sophie, you better come see this(Walked in)**

**Sophie: Stay here(Rubbed Theon's cheek)**

**She ran out and into the yard spotting Edd, Tormund, and other Night Watch men. Edd was hugging Sam, Jon, and Tormund. **

**Sophie: Edd! What are you guys doing here? What happened?!(Ran into his arms then into Tormund's arms)**

**Edd: The Night King and his army came to East Watch then Castle Black. The Night King was riding a dragon which burnt down the walls. Most of us were lucky to make it to Winterfell alive. He and his army are on their way here right now!**

**Sam: So much for me being a maester at Castle Black**

**Sophie: We all need to get ready for a fight! Except Theon, he is in no condition to fight right now. I need two soldiers to guard his door and five inside his room. And I need someone he trusts to stay with him. And Sansa I choose you for that. Besides me you can keep him calm and he trusts you. I need two soldiers outside Bran's door and five soldiers in his room too. And tell him to use his Warg abilities to enter the mind of the dragon. **

**The minute the White Walkers attacked everyone fought including Arya. Sam kept Bran company instead. Bran successfully entered the dragon's mind as it hovered over the yard. Soldiers threw fire lite spears into the dragon killing it and making the Night King fall and land in the yard right behind Sophie. Before she could notice he cut her in the back making her cry out in pain and land on her knees. Edd fought the Night King as Jon pulled her away from there.**

**Jon: Your okay, It's not deep**

**Her and Jon ended up fighting side by side. Arya lite her Needle on fire. Edd and the Night King were so busy fighting each other that they didn't notice Arya walk up behind the Night King. She lite the Night King on fire killing him and the whole army for good. **

**Edd: Fierce just like her brother and cousin(Smiled at Arya)**

**Sophie: I agree(Walked over smiling)**

**Edd: Soph your back!(Said worriedly) **

**Sophie: I'll be fine, I'll go put gaze on it. Then I have to talk to Theon about something important. **

**After Sophie put gaze on her back and dismissed the soldiers in and around Bran's room she went to Theon's room. The soldiers guarding Theon's room let her in.**

**Sophie: You may leave us, the White Walkers and Night King are dead.(Said to her soldiers)**

**Sansa and the soldiers left shutting the door. Sophie sat on the bed and grabbed Theon's hand holding it.**

**Sophie: I don't want to rush you sweetheart. But if we were married you would be in command of the soldiers like me. If you were king you would be able to lead missions like me. We must rescue your sister.**

**Theon: I left her, she won't be happy to see me**

**Sophie: Maybe, but I don't care. I'm not doing it without you. We do it together.(Forced him to look into her eyes as she rubbed his left cheek)**

**Theon kissed her lips deeply letting himself know yesterday and today are not illusions. Letting himself know he has his Sophie back. There was a knock on the door.**

**Sophie: Come in**

**The door opened and her heart jumped in joy when she saw who it was when they walked in.**

**Sophie: Dad! Dad!(Cried happily as she ran into his arms)**

**He kissed her forehead **

**Benjen: Queen of Winterfell huh? That's my girl(Smiled as he rubbed her right cheek)**

**Benjen moved back into the castle. Later Sophie and Theon were married in the fields Winterfell. Benjen happily walked Sophie over to Theon then stood next to Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Bran smiling. Everyone clapped and cheered as they kissed. Everyone chanted " King Theon, King of the North". Right after the wedding everyone went into the great hall to discuss how to defeat Euron and save Yara.**

**Arya: You need ships, how are you going to get ships?**

**Jon: Danerys has tons of ships plus dragons. We should ask for her help.**

**Sophie: She did say she would always fight for me and the North. Theon, Jon, Davos, and I will travel to Dragonstone with five soldiers. When we get back we'll let you know the plan and if we have Danery's help. While were gone you have my dad, Sansa, Arya, and Bran.**

**Jon: What about Mance and the Free Folk? With respect cuz we should ask them to help us. Uncle Benjen and I should seek their help while you're in Dragonstone.**

**Sophie: Okay your right, in that case you have Sansa, Arya, and Bran while we're gone.**

**Edd: The Night's Watch will help**

**Sophie, Theon, and Davos took a boat to Dragonstone while Jon and Benjen took horses to Mance's camp. When they got to the shore of Dragonstone Tyrion and Missandi stood on the beach smiling. **

**Davos: Beautiful Missandi, It's good to see you again.**

**Missandi: You too Davos**

**Tyrion: Sophie you look as beautiful as always. And Theon It's good to see you again.**

**Theon: You too my lord**

**Sophie: The Night King and White Walkers are dead for good. They attacked us this morning but we won. And today Theon and I married, he is King of the North now.**

**Tyrion: Congratulations on your victory and marriage. I'm happy for you both. **

**Missandi: Follow me, Danerys will be happy to see you both**

**Everyone followed her and Tyrion. Tyrion looked at Theon**

**Tyrion: You're a Stark now Greyjoy. You know Stark men don't fair well when they travel South.**

**A big dragon flew above making Theon get down. Tyrion gently pulled Theon to his feet. **

**Tyrion: I'd say you get use to them, but you never really do. **

**Sophie, Theon, and Davos entered the castle then walked into the throne room spotting Danerys on her throne.**

**Danerys: It's good to see you three again. Tyrion tells me that the Night King and his army are gone for good. Congratulations, and congratulations on your marriage Queen and King of Winterfell.(Smiling)**

**Sophie: Thank you Danerys, and as Theon's wife I owe him the safety and rescue of his sister. We come asking your help in that. We need ships to get to the Iron Islands. We must end Euron and give Yara her throne. **

**Danerys: You're right Sophie, the ships I have are because of Theon and Yara. It's only fitting I use those ships to end their uncle and give Yara her freedom and throne. Who from Winterfell will be joining us?**

**Sophie: Besides 50 Winterfell soldiers, the Free Folk, and the Night's Watch. Just my cousin Jon Snow.**

**But right after they returned to the shores Winterfell and entered the castle yard they saw Euron and his soldiers entering the Winterfell fields.**

**Theon: I should have seen this coming, I'm sure he's pissed about me being a king. Especially king of Winterfell.**

**Euron: I never got an invitation to the wedding, I'm crushed!(Yelled and laughed)**

**Euron: Yara is being kept by the woods. You defeat us you get her back. We defeat you and your precious Sophie will join your sister as my prisoner! I'll have fun with your wife's body just like Yara's!**

**The battle in the field started swords were clinging and Danerys dragons were above blowing fire. At the moment Sophie was fighting Euron alone. She punched him in the face knocking him on the ground and giving him a bloody mouth. He swiped her legs under her making her land on her back. She screamed in pain as he stabbed her right shoulder. One of Euron's soldier's tackled Arya to the ground. Before the soldier could do anything Benjen ran over, threw him off of her, and stabbed him threw the throat killing him. Sophie quickly stood up and chopped off Euron's right arm forcing him to fight with only one hand/arm.**

**Euron: You bitch!(Screamed)**

**One of Euron's soldiers pushed Tormund onto the ground. But before the soldier could do anything Mance chopped off the soldier's head. One of Euron's soldier's kicked Edd onto the ground. But before the soldier could do anything Jon stabbed him threw the mouth killing him. Euron threw Sophie hard onto her back. He seized her by the throat hard lifting and holding her off the ground. Sophie couldn't breath making her drop her sword. **

**Euron: I'm taking you away North queen(Theon ran over)**

**Theon: Let her go!**

**Euron put her on the ground so she was facing Theon. But he kept his sword against her throat.**

**Euron: Are you actually going to save your wife? Or are you going to abandon her like you did your sister?**

**Euron: Do you really trust him not to abandon you Stark queen?**

**Euron yelled out as she bit his hand hard causing him to push her onto the ground. Theon sliced open Euron's neck causing blood to spill out killing him. The soldier's that remained loyal to Euron even after he was dead were burned alive. The soldier's that switched to Yara's side went home with her. After Sophie talked to her Yara forgave Theon and was happy about him being king of Winterfell and welcomed the Starks into her family. Yara repaid everything Sophie, Theon, and Winterfell did for her by giving Sophie and Theon a baby boy from the Iron Islands who had no family. Theon and Sophie named him Ned in honor of her uncle and a man who was a father to Theon. **


End file.
